


If You Love Me, Then Kill Me

by Awkwarddragons



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M, Murder, Serial Killer BamBam, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwarddragons/pseuds/Awkwarddragons
Summary: BamBam has been a class B killer for too long and now he's moving up. But when the manilla folder gets passed to him across the table and he opens it to find the files of two high school friends he's in trouble. Will he be able to kill them or will his position go up in flames for love?





	If You Love Me, Then Kill Me

She woke up early every morning at five on the dot and went for a half hour run before coming home and showering until six. Then she’d eat a ten minute breakfast before leaving in her red Toyota Camry, six digit license plate from MA that reads 6LT95W, for retail work at a local clothing shop in the town center known as Chaos. According to a newspaper review dated three days after opening in early August Chaos is a punk/gothic clothing line that revolves around the dark color spectrum.

Then she starts work at seven fifteen and finishes at four thirty, about eleven hours in total with a heaping wad of cash that disappears quickly. After that she gets home around five and typically eats from five thirty to six thirty before occasionally taking a bath, which is another hour, or going straight to bed.

BamBam knew all of this about the local Jennifer Whitsern along with the fact that in her free time once some time ago she committed a crime. A crime that will not be mentioned, but will be paid for.

The Thai boy walked up to her house in his mailman uniform with fake letters and all those pointless paper ads as a part of his disguise along with a box, he set them in and knocked on the door. It took a minute for her to appear but when she did a chain lock was pulled taut through the small door space allowing them to converse.

“Package for you miss.” BamBam stated in his nicest tone and watched as he worried face shifted into that of glee. She closed the door and the chain lock was pulled off and door reopened as she took the box.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Now if you could just sign here.” BamBam held out his clipboard and pen, she took it and signed with a tacky signature that looked like doctor scribble. They said nothing else and she took the box inside and closed the door, he could hear the chain as it was put back in place. Satisfied he walked back down. Once in the car he pulled out the pad of paper with Jennifer’s schedule on it and added onto the fact that she had a simple key lock along with a sliding chain one.

With everything in motion all that was left was to gather materials back at headquarters and return later when she would go to bed. When it was safe and time to kill.

…

BamBam preferred using a knife or poisons depending on the situation. Since sometimes it was easier to poison someone rather than stab them or vice versa. This however would the perfect situation to mix both. A knife coated in poison would surely look amazing to the higher ups and maybe he could finally move up a god damn rank.

He pulled the mail truck outside of the bank and stepped out with the notebook in his bag and pass around his neck. Then he chucked the mailman cap inside before closing up the truck and making his way into the bank. Upon entering the old building he waved to the secretary Mary, a class K assassin stuck on that level. BamBam himself was a class B hoping to move up to the highest class, class A.

That’s why Jennifers death had to be a silent spectacle, a wonderful murder hidden by the dark. He could gain it all or loose it. This last kill was gamble and his only chance into class A, after all the higher ups had been considering him for sometime before but told him that his jobs were lacking and sloppy. A real disappointment since he was an assassin and his kills were sloppy but well done. Oh well their loss.

He wasn’t even really an assassin at this point, it more along the lines of a criminal or some highly wanted killer. Therefore they agreed to his signature on the corpses a simple BX2 scratched in with some sort of knife or sharp object.

BamBam stepped into the elevator and swiped his pass allowing him to press open the security box that held the lowest floors in this building. A new set of buttons showed up beneath the current ones and he pressed the lowest one that had a skull design next to it. The doors closed and the drop happened suddenly causing BamBam to nearly stagger over despite having done this many times befre. After a minute or so the door opened and let way down a small hallway where a pass was once again required. He zapped through and walked over to his small bunk room on the left where his four other fellow assassins, or criminals, slept.

The room was large in comparison to the base, the largest for the best. Well one of them. BTS boys moved out a year ago after the company refused to pay them more and give them more jobs for being the highest rank. Now they run their own organization and kill more than they should, but if the get caught it will be their fault entirely. 

He opened the bunk door and a pillow hit him dead in the face, before he even had time to do anything a knife was against his throat. The Thai boy sighed and already had his own box cutter pressed against the offenders hip, the sharp tip digging in slightly causing red blood to bubble at the spot.  

“Nice try, but you should always understand that I’m carrying some sort of weapon.” BamBam said dead at Jackson who was smiling wide with that famous trademark smile that solely belonged to the Wang boy. Jackson was apart of their team, the one reckoned to be a one of a kind according to the higher ups. Even if the four of them were at varying ranks.

Mark Tuan who he knew the longest was a class E assassin, a silent killer with simple modus operandi and not much effort. Then there was Jackson who was known commonly by his murder name “King” rather than his real one. Because of sweetheart and easily angered personality it left Jackson on class E similar to Mark but for different reasons entirely. After them came JJP aka one of the companies best duos despite the rank difference. Park Jinyoung, half of JJP and a gentleman till death, is a class D while his serious yet adorable partner, Im Jaebum, was a class C and the other half of the duo.

Also JJP were a long term couple alongside Mark and Jackson who have been going strong for a year and a half. That just left BamBam all alone and that’s what he preferred. Despite being a higher rank he still loved hanging around the boys and just chilling in their bunk talking about their latest kill like it was a monthly fashion magazine.

BamBam set his bag down and dropped the simple weapon on his bed, just as he was about to plop down Jinyoung appeared. The elders bunk was on top of his and therefore he was looking down on him at the moment.  

“They want you downstairs in five looking presentable.” Then he disappeared somewhere in the bunk probably reading more novels on murder after all Jinyoung loved to experiment.

“Got it.” BamBam stated as he quickly stripped and put on the required clothing that was considered “presentable”. It basically consisted of a black turtleneck and jeans alongside combat boots with leather gloves. The real assassin get up that any sane man knew better than to wear out. You needed to blend in not stand out sometimes. It all really depends on the situation.

He finished getting dressed and managed to snag his pass from where he tossed it a couple seconds before Jinyoung brought the news. After a hurried goodbye and popping a mint in his mouth he was out the door and running sloppy to the meeting hall one level below.

He made it seconds late. The officials were not pleased as clearly expressed by the frowns on their faces and their feet anxiously tapping. BamBam inhaled and stood up straight saluting once before letting his arm fall. They were mad at him for being four seconds late _. Four seconds!_

“Welcome class B officer 7. You are deemed to make a kill tonight and then we will give you a test to see if you are worthy of class A.” The highest official spoke and the boy said nothing just listening and doing as told. “The kill you make tonight will be well planned out and executed nicely, give the public a show and a reason to be afraid.” As the man stopped BamBam knew he was waiting for confirmation so he nodded once, saluting again and shouting as loud as he could with his quiet voice.

“Yes Sir.”

The man let a smile slip through before tossing him a key.

“Pick your weapon so we may document it.” The Thai boy froze at this, wasn’t he supposed to use his own weapon. He turned to look at the others with his eyes full of questions, but with one glare he knew better and headed over to the weapon closet. He took a breath and went through a mental list of all weapons he could use before sliding the key in and opening the door. It was like he was in a hunting shop or a psychos secret weapon vault. You dreamed it then it was here.

Thankfully BamBam knew what he wanted and searched the walls for the knives, he stopped though once when he laid eyes on a vintage revolver with a six bullet cylinder, a prize Jinyoung would fancy. Beside it by some creepy conscience was a blue handled rusted hatchet, a prize weapon for Jaebum. He moved on however neither being his preferred choice.

As he got to the knives he trailed hand over them until he found it. A black combat knife no more than seven inches with a nice grip handle and serrated on both side. He picked it up and tested its weight and cut through the air a few times to see if it felt right. It felt off a bit, but probably because it wasn’t _his_ dagger, the one he wasn’t allowed to use on this mission. So with a choice made he took it and walked back out, no one smiled at his choice or said anything they took the key back and pushed him out with the combat knife sheathed and attached to his hip.

…

BamBam studied the knife in the dark that night. His gloved fingers tracing over the edges and noting that it was sharp. After retrieving the weapon he went back to the bunk for dinner, grilled cheese with plain chips on the side as well as a cold coke. A simple meal that would fill him up instead of letting the worry of this mission going up in flames consume him. Even though he had faith that would be it, it would be the last one till he was class A.

Now he was sitting in his small silver car with a dud plate that’s been reused so many times over it would pull up shit if searched. He looked over, into his bag, and took in his inventory. Jinyoung had helped pack his bag and even was the one who showed him how to open a chain lock, so of course he wasn’t slightly surprised to find a pack of dental floss inside beside a cleaver. There really wasn’t much else other than cloth and glasses, neither of which he preferred. The watch on his wrist beeped announcing ten and he knew it was go time. So he slipped out of the car in his dark attire, yes he did end up just wearing the company’s go to outfit to save time. Not to mention he wanted, no _had to_ do this right.

BamBam crossed the lawn in a couple strides and stopped at the front door, he took in several facts from his car and made sure they were true. Like Jennifer didn’t have security and that her bedroom light was indeed off leaving the house in darkness. As well as that the neighbors really disliked her, a lot for whatever unshared reason. He also noted that the spare key was hidden in the flower pot on the steps. He fished it out and unlocked the house, he did nothing to go forward and instead put the key back before taking out the dentist floss.

He pulled out a long sting and Jinyoungs words came back to him. ‘Make a loop on one end and open the door as far as you can.’ BamBam did as he remembered. ‘Then slip the loop onto to the end of the chain and slide the floss string over the top of the door and pull towards you so that the chain will unlock and boom you are in.’ It really worked to as the chain unlocked and banged loudly against the door. BamBam cringed, oh well at least it was open. He put the floss away and crept inside closing the door behind him.

It was quiet and her house was barren with few photos here and there. The Thai boy pulled out the combat knife and slowly walked up the stairs one at a time.

As an assassin the one rule was to not get caught, if you did then you fail the mission automatically. There was no saving you at that point, you were done for and the company dropped you. Also known as sending you to the next life, no one left the company without a fight. BTS managed to do so by overcoming the company and therefore were let go. The Thai boy was too weak even at class B to do so and wouldn’t dare try as class A.

BamBam slowly walked over to her bedroom and opened the door cringing as it creaked slightly and she shifted. His hopes for a messy and fun kill faded as he realized this one would be quick. Watching his steps he got close and dared not to look her in the face. He inhaled and poised the knife above her then he plunged down and into her heart. She snapped her eyes open and confusion took over as she faded. To make it more like his MO he slit her throat and drew the famous BX2 logo on her neck, he left like that. No blood on him anywhere only on the victim by some miracle. As he left he made sure he left no trace and once he was sure he got into the silver car and drove home.

…

When he got back Mary was the last one at the desk and told he was wanted by the higher ups. He smiled and complied not even bothering to stop at his bunks, but instead to just head straight down. BamBam also pulled the knife out ready to hand it back. The doors opened and he walked in with confidence despite the worry that lingered deep in his soul.

Once in though the officials had smiles on their faces and a single class A officer known as G-Dragon with his sidekick T.O.P sat at a small pull out table with one empty chair on the opposite side of them. 

“Take a seat.” T.O.P called out and BamBam nodded taking the only chair available that happened to be across from them.

“Do you want the knife back?” The younger asked and they just shook their heads.

“Nope consider it a trophy for getting into class A. BamBam couldn’t help the smile that crossed his features at that time so he nodded and pocketed the knife before sitting. Two manila folders held together by a silver paperclip were slid in front of his folded hands.

“This is your first test to be fully completed in four months, this is a slow and gradual kill the officials want to make them suffer. Do not fail or else you will be stripped of your rank and starting all over again. Dismissed.” G-Dragon said in a serious tone with slightly worried eyes. BamBam nodded however and took the files as he left he could faintly here the words G-Dragon muttered.

“Good luck you’re going to need it.”

…

When he got back to the room he sat on his bed and stared at the folders before opening them. He froze as his mind stopped working and he fell apart slowly at the seams. Being in class A was his dreams, but this was not what he expected not what he could do.

Before him in one folder was the entire life profile of the wealthy Kim Yugyeom while the other was the profile of a florist named Choi Youngjae. BamBam knew Yugyeom and faintly recalled Youngjae. One a high school crush the other a close friend through tough times. The young boy closed the files and threw to the floor as he gathered his knees and began to rock himself back and forth. He wouldn’t, _he couldn’t_ , kill his old friends. 

Then again he got this far and if it took that to become a class A assassin then what did he have to loose beside old friends?

* * *

 

BamBam couldn’t do it, and this wasn’t the third time he was changing his mind nooo it was his tenth or so. Still that didn’t help as he kept going from kill to not kill back to kill which brought him back around at the start.

Today though after finally finding their address he identified the duo to be a couple, an odd sort. Kim Yugyeom who now had tattoos running up his right arm and onto his neck working as the head of an office building and part time tattoo shop owner was dating the sweetheart florist Choi Youngjae, who probably had the language of flowers memorized in his head.

They looked so happy now that his heart hurt at the thought of having to kill them. He had four months to do so and what better time to start rather than now.

BamBam stepped out of the car that was in front of the flower shop where he learned that both boys ate lunch at. As he walked in a bell chimed and a moment later Youngjaes face popped out from around a corner.

“Hi is there something you are looking for?” Youngjae approached and he really hadn’t changed from his dark hair and loose yet comfortable clothing, but Yugyeom was different and it became evident when he too rounded the corner. Like the photo there were tattoos running up his right arm ending at his neck with a cackling skull. Yugyeoms hair was dyed blond and he wore a wealthy suit with a simple tie. They really had changed, a lot.  

“Hey.” BamBam started with a simple wave and kind smile. Yugyeoms face lit up and he rushed forward.

“BamBam?” Yugyeoms voice sounded hopeful and the older boy really didn’t want to hurt him.

“That’s me!”

“Oh my goodness, really?” Youngjae now rushed over too and was looking at BamBam with wide eyes. “It really is…Wow.” The older boy smiled once before hugging the Thai boy. “Do you want to stay for lunch we just started eating?”

“Yeah come on stay.” Yugyeom prompted and so he did. Not getting any information from the two that he would wish to share and feeling less likely on killing the two even if he just got to know them all over again.

* * *

 

The next time the trio met up was at a karaoke bar on a Friday night. BamBam had no other kills listed for the months until it was time to off his two friends. His decision however was still wavering and the more time he spent with them the more it altered, at this rate he would never make it into class A. Yugyeom was dressed in a simple tee and black jeans with converse on, his tattoos were showing and it made him look scary yet sweet. Then there was Youngjae in a baseball cap wearing a long sleeved striped shirt and some loose black pants with cute black shoes on. Compared to them BamBam in a grey turtleneck and blue jeans with brown boots was overdressed.

He enjoyed spending time with them and knew not to intervene with the couples love life. This karaoke session should be an example of that, but as Youngjae belts out the perfect notes and Yugyeom dances like a whack job off on the side he laughs and feels at home. By the time he goes up and does his best to sing Youngjaes laughing and Yugyeoms patting his back with a laugh that makes no noise. After singing for however long the trio flops onto the couch and lets out a laugh together setting up plans to meet again.

* * *

 

~~Choi Youngjae, 23, works at a flower shop and is dating Kim Yu~~

BamBam scrawled through the words he was writing and crumpled the paper up. He was failing at writing a report on two and documenting everything he managed to find out. The Thai boy was failing and he knew it, he killed so many before why stop now when he was so close. He slammed the folders down and snagged his bag off his bed. Tonight he planned to meet up with the couple and go out on the town. The good thing with hanging around the duo was that he never felt left out more like he was included and apart of their relationship.

“Hey!” G-Dragon called out however the younger ignored it, after all why would he be talking to him. “BamBam!” Nope never mind G-Dragon really was looking for him, so he stopped and turned putting on a neutral face. “Here.” The class A boy threw a small bag filled with white pills. “This is the drug they want you to use, there are ten and that should be more than enough to kill them.” G-Dragon explained as he caught up to the boy. “…I know that it seems hard, but your team is more of a loved one than the one they want you to kill. I found T.O.P for example and that’s perfect. You’ll find someone else I know it.”

BamBam shook him off, his face falling and feet moving already. No other words were exchanged as he walked away and stuffed the pills in his bag. He had to do this, he learned to be an assassin after he dropped out and had been killing for over five years now. This was his life and they would have to die.

…

The brunette rang the doorbell and it took a moment before Youngjae appeared with a smile on his face. He opened the door and the younger walked in. BamBam had been here before for the third time they hung out and now it was a little over a month and both seemed to be hiding something. Funny thing was he was too.

“Yugyeoms getting food. Come on!” Youngjae took his hand and pulled him along, BamBam swore he felt sparks. He didn’t want to though, he couldn’t he had a job to complete and innocents to kill. Youngjae plopped down onto the couch in front of a large flat screen television and patted the spot next to him, of course the younger complied.

Then before he knew what was happening Youngjae had scooted closer and was holding onto either side of his face. Youngjaes lips were on his and he just melted into the feeling, every nerve screaming that this was wrong. When they moved back BamBam was breathless and just staring at Youngjae. They had been talking for a little over a month and the sudden development was unusual, he wondered if Yugyeom was in on it too.

The question was answered moments after wondering it when Yugyeom opened the door and set the food down. That’s when Youngjae spoke and told him he did it. The tall giant pouted before demanding that they show him. BamBam was about to ask what he meant, but was silenced by the blonds lips on his this time. Only difference was that Yugyeom licked his lips as if tasting them. 

“Hmm so you did kiss him.” Yugyeom confirmed a smile proud on his face as Youngjae rolled his eyes.

“I told you!” Youngjae shouted and BamBams head began to spin.

What in H-E double L’s name was going on? Why did Youngjae kiss him? Why did Yugyeom do the same? Was this a contest? Worst of all why was he feeling butterflies in his stomach?

“W-wait one second,” BamBam spoke up cutting the arguing couple off. “What is going on?” They looked at each other and then at the Thai boy.

“Well of course we were interested-“ Yugyeom began, but Youngjae swiftly cut him off.

“And we were trying to think of creative ways to get you involved with us. By the way did it work?”

“I mean you guys are already dating so why involve me?” BamBam asked seriously as he was very lost and slightly confused, but more or less lonely.

“We like you.”

“We like you.”

Both spoke at the same time and the coincidence caused a smile to cross the two boys features. BamBams mind was going faster than he could handle for various reasons. Yeah for example lets say he _did_ feel the same way, the company would kill them all no remorse. Or maybe he should just turn them down to avoid the big why that would follow after he rejected them. Still he gave the simplest answer he could.

“I can’t.” His sigh at the end turned Yugyeoms neutral face to one of concern.

“Wait why?” The younger asked taking a seat beside the Thai boy. He should just explain it to them, maybe they would understand. Or maybe they wouldn’t and then it would be easier to kill them if they turned him down. Yes, that could work.

“I’m a killer.” The air stilled and the room quieted before Youngjae burst into laughter. They didn’t believe him, no surprise there. With the reaction being brushed off he stood and made a decision all on his own. BamBam marched towards the bathroom and listened as both followed close behind and once in he pulled out the white pills and held them up for both to see.

“A poison that slowly kills you, they wanted me to slip it in your drink and kill you. I agreed before meeting you and even after I thought I would be able to kill you and move up a class. But then I began to feel happy emotions rather than neutral or void ones when I was around you both. Brushing them off made it easy to my job, but now because of _this_ I don’t think I can do this to those who I like.” Somehow his hope to strike and poison the two turned into a confession and slight out about his “profession”. Everyone was silent as BamBam dropped them in the toilet and flushed them away, then he turned and with a sort of pitiful face spoke again. “Do you still like me?”

“Yes.” Youngjae said first and Yugyeom just stared, not daring to say anything.

“I don’t believe y-“ He was cut off by Yugyeoms lips on his and Youngjae hugging him from behind. When they released him he felt like everything was cleared up and that this was just a trivial couples fight when it was the dead opposite.

“Bam we love you just accept it. We don’t care if you were killing or were trying to kill us, everything has a reason and you have yours. I would hope you would tell us eventually, but right now just stay with us for the night and be ours.” Yugyeom said as he stepped forward and wiped a tear that was apparently falling from the Thai boys face. “Please BX2.”

BamBam froze at that, they knew or did just Yugyeom. Either way he was broken and confused. He did wrong yet they still wanted to accept him for that. A decision though had been reached and so he nodded before telling them what he wanted.

“Please love me tonight like no other, show me what I missed and let me catch up. Make me yours tonight so I can yours tomorrow as well.”

* * *

 

It was probably a mistake to sleep with two people who were already in a relationship as well as high school friends, but they asked him and even gave him their seal of approval. So he too gave in and well that’s what led to where they were now.

Sweet morning kisses and drinking coffee on an open balcony while the city still slept. Along with contemplating leaving a well paying job for one at the flower shop where the money made was shared for the business and the two thirds of the couple.

He doubted he would be able to leave though, he was going to try however and wouldn’t mind dying in the place if it meant that he would be loved by Yugyeom and Youngjae. So he spent the rest of the morning there and well into the next day, by the second morning however he was off.

When he stopped outside of the company, he took a deep breath after all it may be his last. The brunette walked in and waved to Mary behind the desk like it was any other regular day, but no it really wasn’t. He blew her a kiss before the elevator doors closed and seemed to toss him further down in the banks abyss. He didn’t even bother to stop at his floor, but instead decided to brute about it and get it over with.

When the elevators opened he marched over not caring or really bothering to listen to G-Dragon as he told something about the officials. The old large doors squeaked as he opened them catching the older mens attention as they were whispering about something that could have as well been nothing.

“I QUIT!” BamBam shouted loud enough so that his two boyfriends back at his new home could hear and sure enough it was loud for the people in front of him. No words were said for a minute before silently the officials nodded to each other before the ring leader spoke like this was a sick circus.

“You have five minutes to leave this property before we will harm you. BamBam as of today you are seen as an enemy to our community and have broken our trust, we will also be one step ahead of you in hopes to kill you.” They didn’t sugar coat it and they didn’t have to as he was already on the elevator seconds after they started. He opened his room and began to pack a duffle bag with his clothes and other things that seemed relatively important. BamBam wondered where everyone went and after chalking it up to a loss, he saw the note on Jinyoungs desk for him signed two days ago.

He snatched it up and jotted down a series of backwards coordinates mixed in with a secret code the group had created. Jinyoung would decipher it and find him, he always was good with numbers and codes.

He left the building with thirty seconds to spare as well as a target on his back stating an invisable word written in red that dripped down.

Traitor.

…

“I’m back.” BamBam stated as he opened the front door of Youngjae and Yugyeoms place. It was quiet before Yugyeom rounded the corner with a smile on his face and open arms. After a quick hug, and kiss, the taller boy took the Thai boys hand and pulled him throughout the building till stopping in front of a white door.

“For you.” The younger opened the door and showcased the bedroom he fixed up for the other boy. Yugyeom was rich but didn’t flaunt his money like other rich jerks and that was appreciated a lot. His new room was a light shade of yellow with white trim around the edges. A bed made in white sheets with fluffed up pillows was in the center with a small desk off to the right and a wardrobe on a left. It was nice and clear that both boys went over the top to make him feel at home. The thought alone was enough to make him smile before tossing his bag and jumping onto the bed with the younger watching from the door frame.

They were dating, but yet it seemed to be a relationship in the works not yet there but almost.

“It’s amazing.” BamBam whispered into the sheets not caring if the other boy heard or not. He must have though by the laugh echoed throughout the room and how the bed dipped beside him. When he looked up there was the boy with tattoos smiling so bad his mouth was open and eyes nearly nonexistent, it was cute.

The tension grew the longer they stared and eventually BamBam shied away, standing up and leaving the younger all alone.

“I should unpack what little I have.” The Thai boy used the excuse and it was clear that Yugyeom was not buying it or going to accept it. Strong tattooed arms wrapped around his waist and soft kisses were pressed to the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

“I think that can wait.” Yugyeom whispered in his ear and BamBam felt like he lost control completely, just out the window. “Okay?” The older did as told and turned away from his stuff.

“Good. Now let me take care of you, I promise I’ll be gentle.”

* * *

 

Yugyeom really wasn’t gentle, not that it really mattered much because it was good in the moment. BamBam groaned at the pain though and rolled over on his bed, he fell asleep after and woke sometime around five. Just in time for diner, whatever was for dinner anyways.

So with the promise of food in mind he got up and sort of walked to the kitchen. Yugyeom and Youngjae were sitting down and munching on some takeout pizza, when they saw him they both smiled and pulled out the odd chair at the table.   

“Morning Bam.” Youngjae stated as he set a slice on a plate and passed it over to the Thai boy. BamBam smiled and began eating, in between his first few bites he blew kisses to the brunette. Yugyeom took notice and smiled.

They all looked him and broke out laughing at his sudden smiling face. After a while though they finished up and threw the trash out and put the remaining pizza in the fridge for tomorrow. Dishes were placed in the sink and then they left the small room and went into Yugyeoms for cuddling and exchanging little stories or other things.

With Youngjae holding him tight and Yugyeom running his hands through his hair he fell asleep pretty quickly. His last thoughts were unspoken though and he wished he said them for both to hear. After all he ready love them so why would and ‘I love you’ be bad.

* * *

Months passed and upon the day he was supposed to kill the two boys who were now his boyfriends he sulked alone in his room. Both boys took the day off.

“Water?” Yugyeom asked from the doorway with Youngjae and a large blanket behind him, he couldn’t help but to smile. So he shrugged and let them.

The tattooed boy gave him the water and he drank it all in one go, the need to drink it seemed great for he was he was parched suddenly. Youngjae set the blanket on the bed as Yugyeom closed and locked the door. BamBam wanted to roll his eyes and tell them that having sex wouldn’t make him feel better, but they both smiled creepily at him. He tried to stand and found himself unable to do so.

“Take a seat BamBam.” There was no kindness in Yugyeoms voice as he spoke, not a shred. “It’s a fast working sedative so don’t bother, but don’t worry you’ll be awake the whole time. After all I wouldn’t want you to sleep through this now. Would we?”

“Nope not at all.” Youngjae answered as BamBam was unable to.

Yugyeom sighed and walked away into the wardrobe, from what little he could see Yugyeom had a secret room and when he walked back was holding some rope along with duct tape. He tired the Thai boy up despite his vocal protest and then slapped a piece of duct tape over his mouth.

“Shut up!” Youngjae shouted and BamBam flinched at the sudden violence. Yugyeom however smiled and even gave the boy a kiss along with a knife.

“Go for it.” Yugyeom said into the others ear. Youngjae smiled lovingly as he approached BamBam with a knife. The first cut was rough and no where near able to cut the ropes. Then the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and so on. Eventually he lost count.

“We should tell him a little about us now because after all he never will make it.” Yugyeom stated and Youngjae nodded with a frown on his face that looked painted. “Okay then lets talk shall we.” Both boys sat down in front of the weeping and bleeding boy.

“So lets start.” Youngjae spoke and if he was telling the story BamBam might just cry because of how sweet this insane sunshine was. “We are the head of the company. To get into class A you have to kill two of us. We are class AA, the highest rank possible, but how are we here and you there at that small building working for a bunch of shit heads who let others do the dirty work? Simple we are special.” Youngjaes eyes widened at special and his voice rose and fell more than once in his spiel.   

“The company can be rough, my poor Youngjae.” Yugyeom consoled and BamBam slightly wanted to know what happened, but was afraid to do so. The two boys who he trusted completely were now going to kill him. Did they ever even love him?

“Okay back to the story.” Youngjae spoke up suddenly and Yugyeom nodded.

“Yes okay love.” They exchanged heart eyes before picking up the story. “And what the company does is sends potential class A participants to kill the few of us class AA members. Succeed and you take their spot, fail and well you die.”

“See how you did it to yourself BamBam!” Youngjae shouted and it caused the other to flinch.

“So that’s how this is going to work got it.” Yugyeom summed up and the poor boys head was spinning. He was going to die and there really was nothing he could do about it, class AA was better than class B after all.

He stopped his tears and watched as Yugyeom walked back into the closet when he returned he was carrying two weapons in hand. A hammer and a simple chefs knife that was coated with a dark brown substance.

“I thought you cleaned this.” Yugyeom stated waving the knife at Youngjae. When the other looked hurt he apologized and BamBam felt sick just watching them act like this. He let out a laugh and Youngjae grabbed his foot, bringing the hammer down quickly and breaking his bones. BamBam screamed out in pain as his tears continued. To make it even Youngjae did the same to the other foot. Both were bloody and soon to be bruised.

Yugyeom gave the boy a kiss before taking his knife and sinking it through BamBams left thigh and then the right ever so slowly. BamBam had enough and just wanted it to be done with. He wanted his team mates to come and save him, he gave them the coordinates now why were they taking so long. Maybe the company claimed him dead and he was never coming back or maybe they thought he abandoned them.

“Focus on us!” Yugyeom shouted sending the knife through left arm. “I can’t take this slow kill anymore. Do it Jae.” Youngjae smiled and crawled over till he was hovering over the others body. He gave the younger a kiss before sitting beside him closer than before with Yugyeom watching in the background.

A sift hit to both hands and then his knees followed by ribs.

The pain was excruciating and felt never ending at this point. Youngjae of course stopped and his weapon was replaced with a knife. No not his weapon, Youngjae was replaced with Yugyeom. Sweet and handsome Yugyeom.

BamBam smiled behind the duct tape and stuttered as the knife sank slowly into his heart. His voice was raw and he was tired, so tired. The duct tape was pulled off as blood sputtered out of his mouth. The last thing he felt before he fell away was Yugyeoms lips on his, with a one sided love and another that was one sided for murder.

What a fool he was to believe that they would have excepted him as a killer, but now it made sense and he was a true fool.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered to no one in particular. “So sorry.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

_“And tonight on 9 News the infamous BX2 was found dead after a total whopping hundred and seventeen kills. The cops say that this was a kill done with perfection and less grace. For now that is all that they will disclose about the case.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry   
> Hope you enjoyed reading because I enjoyed writing it


End file.
